


Dark blue jeans

by RobronRainbows



Category: Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden - Fandom, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, aaron and Robert - Fandom, robron
Genre: Changing room fun, Cute, M/M, Sex, Shopping Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Robron go shopping.





	Dark blue jeans

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this!” 

“Aaron, I’m not making you do anything. You lost a bet fair and square, and now you have to come with me to do a bit of shopping.”

“But this will be the longest day in history!” 

“Stop being such a groaning Gary and get out the car.” 

. . 

 

“Honestly, all the stuff in here is horrible!” 

“It’s not.” Robert held up a t-shirt. “This would look amazing on you.” 

“It’s orange!”

“No, it’s a burnt orange and it suits you.” 

Aaron frowned. “No. I’m not trying it on before you even suggest it.” 

Robert gave in. “Right, Fine. Let’s go to a different shop.” 

. 

 

Robert had picked out a few things for Aaron to try on. They were in the changing rooms, trying to talk quietly so the people next to then wouldn’t hear. 

Aaron nodded. “Ok, these jeans are pretty nice.”

“And they’re not black!”

“Dark blue.” 

“Exactly. You need some different coloured jeans.” 

Aaron looked at the tag “£90… No way am I getting them for that!”

“But they’ll last you a life time.”

“I don’t care.” 

“Come on, don’t be an Idiot. They look amazing on you.” 

“Do they?” 

“Well, you’d look better without them on, but they are doing something for me.” He smiled, brushing his hand along Aaron’s crotch. 

“Robert. not here.”

He moved forward, slowly pinning him against wall. “If your not going to buy them, then at least let me have some fun.” 

He could feel Robert breathing against his neck as his hands gripped at his wrists. 

“Fuck Robert!” Aaron gasped quietly as Robert rubbed their jean covered dicks together. “Rob..”

He moved back slightly, Turing Aaron to face the mirror. “Look at yourself.” His voice low. “Watch me make you cum.” He whispered into his ear. 

Aaron’s breathing was deep as he felt so turned on by watching Robert undo his jeans, reach in and pull his half hard dick out.

“God You’re so perfect.” He slowly played with him, pulling and squeezing, watching Aaron in the mirror, closing his eyes at the feel. “No. Watch!” 

Aaron did what he was told, as Robert reached up and placed two fingers in Aaron’s wet mouth. “Suck.”

Nothing turned him on more than Robert being in control. He watched Robert in the mirror as he made his fingers nice and wet. His dick was leaking and Robert movements got faster. “Please..” His voice desperate and pleasing. 

“I’ve got you.” He took his hands away and pulled Aaron’s jeans down completely. He felt between his peachy arse cheeks and rubbed against his tight hole. 

“Ohhhh. Yeah…” Aaron tried his hardest to keep quite. “Rob…” 

Robert pushed in and Aaron jolted with the sensations. His long fingers getting to work as he added another and then another, making the man pant, holding onto Robert so he didn’t fall. “Yea.. ya…” Robert had found the bundle of nerves and began fucking him with his fingers as fast as he could. 

Aaron reached to strip his own dick but Robert battered his hand away. “No.” 

He held the younger man red, hot, leaking cock and rubbed as messily as he could. 

Aaron was getting it from both ends and he had to put his hands on the mirror to support himself. He couldn’t stop from making noise. He knew the whole shop could hear him but that didn’t stop him. “Yea.. yeah.. yaaah…” Robert felt him clench around this fingers and he shouted out and came all over the mirror and Robert’s hand. 

The second after the buzz stilled, he was mortified. “Robert, everyone heard me!”

“Well yeah, you where shouting.” He laughed. 

“Fuck. What are we gunna do?” 

“Excuse me?” A mans voice beamed from the other side of the curtain.

Robert tried to hold his laughter in as Aaron put his own jeans back on and tried not to die from embarrassment. “Robert, shut up.” He hissed as he could see how funny he was finding it. 

Robert waited until Aaron was all good before pulling the curtain open.

A well built man stood there with a sour look. “I think you lads need to leave.” 

Aaron slowly and awkwardly gave the security man the jeans before practically running out the shop. 

. . 

 

As they got back to the car, Aaron was in a full on grump. 

“Oh come on Aaron. It was funny. And you enjoyed yourself.”

“Fuck off!” It was said with a soft voice. “You know I can’t help it when you do that, you knew I’d make all that noise.”

“Well so did you!” He held Aaron’s knee. “It was really hot though, wasn’t it.” 

Aaron shook his head. “Just take us home.” 

10 minutes into the drive, Aaron took a deep breath. “Okay, Yeah. It was really bloody hot!”

“Knew it!” He grinned widely. “We are doing that again.” 

“No we are not!” 

“Somewhere different. Just think about it Aaron, all them people heard you being fucked by my fingers.”

It made his dick twitch. “Robert..” 

“What. Don’t tell me that doesn’t turn you on.” 

He shifted in his seat. “Fine. But next time, I choose where.”


End file.
